Using the Future to fix the Past
by XxWing3dKuribohxX
Summary: After Beacon. After the wars. Even after the Great War. life must go on. And it has
1. Chapter 1

"Hey daddy?" the young six year old who was clad in a small white dress looked back at her father, an old war veteran, along with both of her mothers, who was brushing her emerald colored feathered wings. The wings were appropriate for her size,as she was short for her age, however, her wings were able to lift her weight short periods of time.

Her father smiled and she noticed the small crescent shaped scar on his bottom lip. "Yes Opal?"

"Were all of our family fighters in the Great War?" she asked, turning to look at him better.

He chuckled and nodded. "All of them."

"Even Auntie Weiss?"

"Especially Auntie Weiss." he brushed her feathers into place a few more times before ruffling her already messy pink hair.

She laughed and covered her head with her small hands. "Daddy! Stop it!" she giggled cutely.

"Are you two done up there!? We could use some help setting things up for the party!"

The girl's father chuckled. "Looks like mom wants us to get ready to help out." he laughed a bit as he gave her cheek a small kiss. "Let's get down there Opal sweetie."

The duo walked out of the girl's room and down the carpeted stairs, where the other three members of their family were waiting, preparing for their reunion party.

Ruby SilverRose: Mother of Opal SilverRose and currently setting up the confetti launchers around the house.

Maria SilverRose: Mother to Rayn-Bo SilverRose, the trio's eldest and only son. Currently, she was hacking through several different vegetables along with Rayn-Bo, who was tossing said vegetables to his mother.

"We're here~" Drake SilverRose called out, calling their attention to the two.

"Opal sweetie, can you help me put these poppers above the door?" Ruby giggled evilly "I wanna scare the living hell outta Weiss."

Opal nodded and spread her lavishly colored wings. She picked up the confetti launchers, tape, and strings and jumped up, hovering above the doorway, meticulously placing each on the doorway's arch. Taping length's of sting to the activation strings and tying them to the doorknob.

"Hey Rubes, you know we cant leave through the door now right?" Maria spoke up, not looking from the array of sandwiches that she was laying out.

Ruby stopped completely for a few moments. "We'll greet them... at the windows...?"

Opal came back down, folding her wings back up. "Mommy. Someone's coming. It's not Auntie Weiss though." which caused Ruby to leapt next to her daughter. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod."

She opened the window and looked at the approaching people. "Oh um hi guys! Um Blake, Rory, Alex, Yang, children I haven't met yet. We cant open the door right now..."

The cat eared faunus, who was not wearing a bow, and hadn't since the Great War, smirked curiously and stroked her daughter's own cat ears, causing the young one to purr and rub against the hand that was pleasing her senses.

The sound of another car rolling up got everyones attention. The door to a large black limousine opened to reveal one snow white boot, and then another.

"It's the heiress." Blake chuckled

"It's owner actually, kitty litter." Weiss Schnee stepped out of the car and looked at her friends, smiling all the way up to the door, followed by her own family, Virgil, Silver, and kids. (and a dog.)

Yang grinned, the expression mirrored by her sister. "Awww the gang is back together! Come here!" Yang reached out and grabbed both faunus and company owner by the neck and pulled them in for a tight hug.

"Yang! At least wait till we're inside!"

"Stop it Blondie!"

"So its been about ten years or so? How have you all been?" Drake held an ice pack against the back of Ruby's head. (Weiss didn't take the whole confetti doorway that well as she gave Ruby a swift chop to the back of the head. All others who weren't there arrived soon after the event.)

Yang put her feet up on the table and leaned backwards. "Well as you can clearly see." the (still) busty blonde waved her hands around at the many kids that were crowding the few couches that the SilverRose family had.

Phyrra spoke up. "I think a bit of reintroduction is in order! Nearly twenty years since Beacon, and almost ten since the Great War. Im sure we've all got something new to share." she smiled.

"I do believe you are right." Drake agreed,standing. "Well, hello there friends, new and old. I am Drake SilverRose. Ruby and Maria are my lovely wives, and Rayn-Bo: my son, and my daughter: Opal. I happen to have taken ownership of From Dust till Dawn." he looked at his son and ruffled his multicolored hair. (cyan, maroon, cobalt, orange, and a very lemony yellow. Just in case you were wondering the specifics to his hair color)

The boy stood, knowing it was his turn. "Sup everyone? I'm Rayn-Bo. I'm ten, and dad has started me on combat training a bit over a year ago. I use mechanically powered hard steel power fists. I'm the oldest child, I watch out for my little sis Opal. That's pretty much all I can say." he looked up at his mother.

"Maria SilverRose. Mother of Rayn-Bo and Opal. I help out around the store with Drake." she sat down and pointed to Ruby. "Your go Rubes."

…

"Ruby...?"

Everyone looked around, looking for the red cloaked woman, who was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, in a flash of rose petals, the red cloaked woman appeared, posing on the coffee table. "RUBY SILVERROSE REPORTING FOR PRESENTATION!"

Needless to say, all of the adults along with Rayn-Bo and Opal face palmed at her entrance, while the other kids stared at her in awe.

"Ruby..." Maria looked at the woman in red. "You know how much I hate feet on the table..."

Ruby laughed nervously as she hopped back into her seat. "Well, I'm Ruby. I help out around the shop. Im a fanatic for sweets, ummm I kinda want some cookies right now actually." she muttered, getting a few laughs.

Opal blushed as she realized that it was her turn. "ummm hi everyone." she spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard. "I'm Opal. I'm six years old and I love my daddy." she hugged Drake's arm as she said that. "And mommy and daddy say i'm special because I have these." she spread her emerald green wings, a few loose feathers fluttering outward.

"You guys definitely have a cute one over there." Yang stated, getting a few agreeing statements, causing Opal to blush a bit more.

"Wait, so those are real wings? They're not machines?" Juane asked, curiously.

Opal nodded. "Mhmm. I can fly a bit with them too." she flapped her wings a couple of times, and lifted herself off of the ground, hovering a few feet above the rest of them, her pink hair fluttering in the air.

"I guess it's our turn then?" Weiss asked as she stood, smoothing her silky white dress. Opal floated down, landing in her father's lap and cuddling with him as she watched.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Hello everyone. I am Weiss Schnee: owner of the Schnee Dust company, which has officially become the largest producer of energy propellant in the world." she smiled. "After the Great War, father realized that it was in his best interest to step down and give me the company. I'm glad to say that my first big step, nine years ago, was using my position, power, and influence to ensure that faunus gained equal rights. I made a lot of headway but without you guys backing me, we would have never gotten it through to the world. So thanks everyone."

"So thats why we don't hide our ears mom?" Blake's child looked up at her mother, who nodded. "Auntie Weiss helped us out lots sweetie."

"Even though we've been away from each other for nearly ten years, I was lucky enough to have Blake as the combat instructor of the faunus portion of my guards, which is an equal fifty/fifty. I thought that I couldn't really make the push if I didn't show that I see humans and faunus as equals so I recruited hundreds of capable fauna into my guard ranks. Now I have teams of humans and faunus protecting Dust shipments, patrolling the mines and the streets with military grade equipment. I actually do have specialized forces that go into alleys and hideaways and ,on more than one occasion, rescued a faunus that was being beaten or discriminated." she smiled at Blake and Maria, who's ears were perked up.

"You really have changed a lot. I remember the day's where you hated our kind." Maria commented. "Though growing up the way you did wasn't your choice so I can't blame you completely."

Weiss smiled, genuinely happy. "Thanks. I have two kids, a son and a daughter. My daughter is Helena Starr and my son is" the two kids stepped forward, along with a medium sized black dog.

The younger girl with two long white pigtails and a blue sweatshirt stood. "I'm Helena Starr. Eight years old and a biiiiiiig tech junkie. Mom and Dad want me and my brother to start combat school soon. This is our dog that I built, Grimmy." the dog barked, a few nuts and bolts coming from its mouth. "Aww poor guy, a loose jaw." she bent down and picked up the pieces Grimmy had spat out, pulling out a small screwdriver.

The taller, more preppy looking older sibling looked at his sister, then at everyone else. "Dante Grau.. it's a pleasure to meet you, parents, children. A true pleasure." he smiled.

"I am Virgil Grau, one of Weiss' two loving husbands. Some may know me as a politician, as I have helped with the faunus rights movement along with Weiss. I also manage the all of the paper work that goes in and out of the Schnee office."

"I am Silver Starr, Weiss' other husband and also General of her personal guard. The other nine are back at the office, five of which are the best that you recommended to us Blake." he nodded towards the brunette.

"Glad I could be of help Silver." She smiled. "Now its our turn?" She stood as the others sat. "I am Blake Belladonna-Orianni. I own Kitty's best bookshop in downtown Vale. I make sure to update our stock of books every month, and also, because we're all one big dysfunctional family, you guys can come buy and just pick up whatever books you want for the little ones."

Alex stood and held Blake's hand. "I'm Alex Belladonna-Orianni and I help my wife out with the bookstore." She blinked and then looked at Opal. "So your the little angel that stops in for books!"

Opal nodded silently, which cause all of her parents to look at her. "Big brother takes me sometimes but I get bored in the shop sometimes. I like to get books with the money you give me daddy." she looked up at him.

He smiled at her and looked at Maria and Ruby. "I guess we can't be mad if she's doing something productive and safe with her time right? Especially now that we know where she gets the books from."

The two mothers nodded. "I'm just surprised we never actually went or knew who owned it." Maria said.

Alex laughed. "Small world isn't it?"

Blake nudged her child forward a bit. "Hiya! The name's Allyson Belladonna-Orianni. I'm eight years old. And I love working on projects with my mommy Alex." she smiled cutely.

Yang looked around. "Us now? Sweet." she took a stand. "Well everyone. Remember that bar all those years ago? I officially am the owner." she stated proudly. "But because my darling Rory works as a cop, he normally swings by to grab some escapee that managed to wiggle in there. And to close it down." she grumbled.

Rory shot up. "One time!" he stated, defensively. "and it was three years ago! Your still holding it over me!?" he sighed and turned to everyone. "Sup? Im Rory Brent and i'm second lieutenant at the Vale precinct. And this is our darling daughter Seraphina J. Brent."

The ten year old who spoke looked more like a clone, who would have been able to pass by the name of Little Yang. "Im Sera and I too have started combat training. My weapons are a better take of mom's little pea shooters and I like to call them Aurum Incendia."

Yang frowned. "Don't forget who helped you make them and gave you the strength to use them."

Sera waved her mom off. "Yeah yeah blondie, I know dad was a big help." both Rory and Sera snickered, and then burst into full laughter while Yang pouted, quite miffed.

"Oh mom you know I love you." to prove the fact, Sera leapt up and hugged her mother.

Yang however wanted none of it. "Nerrrr. Off ya brat." she placed a hand against her daughter's forehead and tried to push the small child away, with no lasting results. She sighed and let Sera hug her. "Fine go ahead." she chuckled as she hugged her daughter, running her hand through the clone's matted mop of hair. "Weiss, you don't happen to have a personal stylist on speed dial do you?" the blonde mother asked.

Weiss looked at Yang. "I do, but why do you need her?"

Yang lifted her hand, Sera's hair tangled up on her fingers. "I combed her hair for three hours, getting all of the knots out for today and look at this. I give up!" she carefully extracted her hand from the mess of golden locks.

"I'll see what I can do." Weiss chuckled.

Phyrra stood up next. "Phyrra Ark Nikos. I own the gym in the residential section of Vale. I am the mother of one beautiful daughter and wife to Juane." she looked down and yanked him to a standing position by his arm, making him yelp in pain. "I'm sorry."

The blonde looked around the room. "Juane Ark Nikos. I just get the stuff that Phyrra needs for the gym to run smoothly. Now the little one. Where is she?" he looked around, not noticing the tiny child clinging to his back.

Phyrra picked her up and set her on the floor. "Here she is Juane."

"Little devil." Juane joked, poking the little one's nose. "Hi hi. My name is Annabelle and... and and I like cake and cookies and guns and pointy things and explodies and doggies and and and I like the stories mommy and daddy tell me about you all and.. and I like you people and thats it." the miniature of her mother looked around the room, emanating cute.

"Our turn!" Nora shouted. "I'm Nora Valkyrie and I run the Bigger,Better,Sweeter sweetshop in uptown Vale! Ren is my amazing husband and our amazing son over here is James Makarov!"

Ren sighed. "Lie Ren, I go by Ren, and I help out the at candy store."

"Same here." James replied in the same deadpanned voice as his father.

Zayna, Penny, and their son stood. "Zayna Sirus, Penny Sirus, and Rusty Sirus. Mechanics of downtown Vale's mechana shop."

The boy looked around until his eyes rested on Opal. "Here Pinkie. Catch." he tosses a black case to her, which Drake caught. "Oh ho. What's in the box gear head?"

Rusty grinned. "A present from all the metal heads here. My moms, Alex, and me. Plus a little help from the Dust trio over there."

Opal opened the case, pulling out what appeared to be a grip with a trigger, a foregrip with a large scope on it, and a barrel, along with several vials of differently colored Dust.

"W-whats this?" The pinkette asked

"An ultra high tech sniper rifle!" Ruby screamed!

"Push that blue button on the grip sweetheart." Drake coaxed, and Opal did, a glowing purple skeleton flickering slightly, pulling the pieces of the together. A vial ejected itself from the bottom of the grip, showing a full vial of gray dust. Opal pushed it back in and held up the rifle, a perfect fit for her size.

"So I just pull the trigger and..." her finger slipped, pulling the trigger. The shot fired blurred past Weiss' head, punching a massive hole into wall behind them.

Opal screamed, the recoil of the shot pulling the floating gun parts into the air.

Seconds passed, then everyone burst into laughter.

"Works like a fucking charm!" Zayna shouted triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

"Drake, honestly, I don't know how we get anywhere." Blade confessed as he watched his daughter, Lexi Vanguard, skip towards the group of children who congregated in another section of the living room, leaving the parents alone to discuss more pressing matters.

"Hey, remember that time we all drew names out of a hat and traded partners for a night?" LeeAnn asked, a smirk crawling onto her face.

Yang grinned, her eyes drifting towards Drake. "Oh I remember alright."

"Nuh uh Sis!" Ruby clung to Drake's arm. "I don't know what you did, but Drake isn't doing that again. Especially with you!"

"I'm just letting him know that the offer stands. I like a man who can make sure I can't walk for a few days." Yang stated, ignoring Ruby entirely. "And besides, I'm sure you enjoyed your night with Juane." she laughed as Ruby blushed bright red.

"Moving on!"Juane called out.

"Agreed!" Phyrra said, a slight blush filling her cheeks.

Alex looked at Blake. "Hey Blake. Remember that time that I-"

"DONT YOU DARE MENTION THAT!" Blake yelled, covering her mouth.

"But it was so fun!" Alex cried.

"WE HAD HALF OF VALE'S POLICE FORCE AFTER US!" Blake yelled

Weiss leaned in. "Would this happen to be the catnip coffee incident?" she asked curiously.

Blake blushed. "Yes..."

Maria looked at her faunus friend. "I want to hear about this. I make sure that catnip doesn't come in this house so i've never actually experienced that high. What happened?"

Blake blushed, not answering.

Alex laughed. "So what happened is that I rubbed a lot of catnip in her favorite coffee mug, she made coffee in it, and then she got high. She started stripping, she stole a motorcycle, and all in all she was high as fuuuuuuck."

Blake glowered at her. "Never. Again."

There was laughter from the other adults but soon, an uncomfortable silence fell over them all.

"Hey..."

Everyone looked up, looking at the speaker, Drake and his shadowed face. All they saw was a dark grin on his face.

"You guys remember that day... don't you?"

Drake looked up at them, then let his eyes drift towards the children.

Blake looked out the window, sighing sadly. "How could we forget? The day that..."

Everyone looked at the kids, who were either playing with each other or standing off to the side slightly, watching amusedly.

"The day that everything we knew was threatened with complete annihilation."

* * *

_The eighteen of them lay sprawled on the ground, surrounded by the burning wreckage of the Beacon academy air pads. Before them stood a being, human in form but its pitch black skin shuddered with white lines, flickering over its body as it spoke in a monotonous voice._

"_You humans maintain a pitiful existence. Why do you forge ahead? You know that victory will never be achieved, you know that your lives mean nothing but to serve as a food source for the Grimm. You exist only to feed my people yet you fight back, you strive, you conquer our world."_

"_N-no!" the hunters and huntresses struggled, using every ounce of strength to stand. "That is not the tomorrow that will come. We will not idly sit by to let what we have come to know and love die out!?" They were all standing now, clutching at their wounds, yet still standing, each glaring at their foe with ultimate defiance._

"_That is the tomorrow that you are bringing upon yourselves!" the Grimm Hive-mind lashed out, its fingers extending, turning into whips of emptiness as it swung them at the group._

"_Look out!" Virgil yelled, throwing out his tendrils to shield the others as he ran in front of them._

_Virgil's tendrils of darkness shuddered under the assault that the Hive-mind launched at them. They shivered and faded, eventually dissipating under the strain, the dark Dust actually being absorbed into the emptiness, which lashed against the heroes, sending them scattering. _

"_We wont just accept the tomorrow that you plan for us!" they stood once more, only to be beaten back down._

_Their limp, bloody bodies were beaten, tossed like rag-dolls, and thrown to the side like scraps of trash. "YOU ARE NOTHING!" the Hive-mind bellowed._

"_No!" Ruby screamed._

_She stood, followed by Drake, then Blade, and then Silver, while the rest struggled to remain conscious._

"_The sacrifices made by those who have passed. The will of those who's futures have yet to be."those standing readied their weapons._

"_They fuse into a never-ending spiral. That is what makes us humans unbeatable. It is because we are nothing that makes us evolve from the person who we were just minutes before!"_

"_How far are you humans willing to go to achieve your goal!?" the Hive-mind extended both arms, dozens of tentacles coiling around the area around them, readying their final strike._

_It looked around, noticing that Juane was laughing, and soon, so was everyone else. _

"_That's too easy." Zayna replied as she wobbled, leaning on her shield for balance._

"_AS FAR AS IT TAKES!" they all yelled, launching their attack._

_Silver fired but its skin continuously absorbed the bullets. Drake threw his shield, the blades cutting through tentacles as it flew, but it wrapped its coils around the bladed weapon just inches from its face. Ruby fired as well but got the same result as Silver._

"_Your attacks are meaningless if they don't posses the ability to damage your opponent!" The Hive-mind laughed a menacing laugh._

_Squelch_

_Everyone looked up and noticed that Blade's sword was plunged hilt deep into the Hive-minds body._

"_WhaT!?" its voice warped, as it looked down at the sword embedded in it's body. _

"_Now Phyrra!" Ruby yelled._

"_Activate Magnetic acceleration field!" Blade yelled, his weapon beeping in response. Drake's shield shuddered in the tendrils holding it captive._

_Phyrra looked up and reached out with her arm. She slowly closed her hand, the shield crushing into a ball. The metal crunched as it crumpled under the magnetic force when it suddenly exploded, sending hundreds of metal fragments screaming towards the Hive-mind, ripping it's unprepared form to shreds._

"_H-hoW is tHiS PosSiBLe!?" it screamed._

"_Vibrating Obliteration!" Blade yelled, and his sword dropped, tearing the still screaming Hive-mind in half._

"_Ruby!" Drake yelled. "NOW!"_

_With a yell, the red cloaked cookie fiend lunged forward. She fired a single bullet as she swung, Crescent Rose tearing through the Grimm's body._

_She landed a few feet away, panting and the air was quiet, besides the crackle of the fire around them._

_There was a soft thunk as the head of the Grimm Hive-mind rolled on the ground._

"_D-dO nOT UnDErEStiMaTE uS. T-TwEnTy YEaRS. I-In TweNTY YeArs YOur WoRLd wIll bE dEstROyED. EvERyThiNG You LovE Will Pe-PeRIsh..."_

_With those final words, the Hive-mind disintegrated, its head and body vaporizing out of existence._

* * *

"Do you think that the Hive-mind was telling the truth?" Yang asked.

Silver shook his head. "We have top research teams looking around Remnant and space, there is nothing anywhere near us."

"It's impossible." Weiss concluded.

"I hate to break it to you but its true."

Everyone looked at Drake. "Ozpin contacted me."

"Wait what!?"

"Ozpin and I agreed that the only way to fight this menace is to destroy it before it becomes anywhere near a threat. Ozpin is developing a machine that will help us end the war before the Hive-mind can get involved." Drake looked at them.

"A time machine!?" Alex asked, only for Drake to shake his head.

"A spatial converter. Basically a time machine but it's moving mass through points in time." he explained.

"Sooo... a time machine."Penny claimed, causing him to sigh.

"Yeah sure. A time machine. My point is." he looked over at the kids, who were watching Opal fly around.

"Even if we draw power from Vale and the surrounding kingdoms, the specks show that its only going to be able to take like ten people."

Weiss stood up quickly. "T-theres eighteen of us here!"

Rory looked at Drake. "Tell me your not thinking what I think your thinking."

"We wont be the ones fighting by our own side. That cant happen, the space-time continuum wont allow it. Even if only one of us goes back in time, it'll cause enough of a rip in the fabric of space-time that it will destroyed entirely, killing everyone, past, present, future, along every separate universe."

…...

"Does this come with English subtitles? Or are we allowed to have the english version?" Juane asked.

Drake sighed. "We cant go into the past. It's just not possible, unless you want to die. Only the kids can go..."

A silence fell between them all.

"We need to make sure that they are ready. If we are to survive. If they are to have a future, they must help us rise up and take it together."


	3. Chapter 3

"Is today the day Dad?" Rayn-Bo asked, cracking the knuckles on his massive mechanical gauntlets.

Opal flapped her wings, flying high above them. "Yeah Dad. Is this the day our adventure begins?"

Drake chuckled. "Beat me and you'll find out." he cracked his own knuckles and readied himself.

Opal dove down and struck out with a kick, but Drake locked his arms and blocked the attack, which forced him back a few feet. He reared an arm back and took a swing at the pink haired girl but she backflipped away and his fist was met with his son's titanium armored fist.

Their arms stayed connected for a second before Drake pulled his hand away, shaking it in pain. "Forgot how hard those damn things are." he chuckled and charged his son.

Rayn-Bo launched another powerful punch, which Drake ducked under, and looking over, he grabbed his son's arm and held it in place as bullets started pinging off the metal.

Drake took a tight hold on the mechanical arm and turned, swinging his son behind him and launching him at his daughter, the two crashing together in a heap.

The siblings stood and they looked at each other, a look of determination set on their faces. They nodded and Rayn-Bo reared his arm back while Opal fluttered her wings and backflipped into his open palm.

With a shout, he launched his sister, her wings streamlining her flight and guiding her straight towards her father.

A flash of yellow disagreed.

Opal suddenly found her face in the white palm of her Aunt Yang. And promptly fell to the floor.

"Last minute training?" the blonde asked.

Drake laughed. "Yeah. Thought I'd have them ready to leave by the time you all got here in the Bullhead. We're all set to go?"

Yang nodded. "The other two are packing the food and we're waiting on you three."

An hour later, they were all in the Bullhead Airship, their destination: Beacon Academy.

"So. Today's really the day? It's been twenty years already? Fuck!" Zayna muttered.

Maria sat in one of the padded chairs, pruning her daughter's feathers. "Twenty years passes by quickly. Im just glad the children have grown enough."

"We gave them the best knowledge we could." Virgil stated, before sighing. "Our... our son even made his own kingdom."

"Where is he anyway?" Juane asked, getting a glare from the Ice Queen.

Before she could make a retort the sounds of choppers filled the air. They looked out the windows, ad noticed a platoon of helicopters surrounding them.

Drake and Silver rushed into the cockpit, noticing the many heavily armed attack helicopters, all marked with a four pointed star with a needle sticking down the top.

"Ulysses choppers.."Silver muttered. "So he's going back to the past along with the other kids."

Drake patted the pilot's shoulders. "Keep flying to Beacon. Who is 'he'?" he asked Silver.

Silver strode back into the room with the others. "He's our son. Dante. Remember him? He ran away a few years ago and all we heard about where he went was the kingdom of Ulysses springing up out of nowhere and a letter with the Ulysses mark and his signature."

"Welcome children. As you may or may not know, this is Beacon Academy." Professor Ozpin spread his arms outward, showing Beacon in its somewhat destroyed and militarized glory.

"Ozpin. You haven't cleaned up from the last fight we had here." Drake stated, noticing the destroyed archway, scorch marks, and blood stains.

Ozpin shrugged. "It was a memorable battle. Besides, it was more efficient to use all resources for the machine instead of some renovation."

"There's a lot of security around." Yang stated, noticing the many mechs and guards patrolling the school's grounds.

"A preventative measure." Ozpin replied. "Before Atlas was silenced they sent over as much of their military force as they could here. Ulysses also sent a sizable contribution." his gaze fell on Dante, who met his gaze unflinchingly.

Ozpin motioned for the group to follow as he walked towards the main building. "We've recently lost contact with all other kingdoms except Ulysses. The reason is not isolation to ward off invaders. It's simply because they cannot respond."

"What do you mean Ozpin?" Rayn asked. "If this was a joint 'save the world' project, why drop out?"

A military officer ran towards Ozpin, interrupting to give his own information. "Ozpin, sir! It's on it's way. It will be here within minutes!"

"Have the force protect the main building at all costs. We CANNOT lose that building until we are done, do you understand soldier?" Ozpin gripped his arm tightly, apparently to the point where it hurt.

The man nodded and started shouting orders at men and machines alike.

"We must get inside, lets hurry." with that, he started running, forcing the others to follow him.

It didn't take minutes. If it had, there may have been a lot less suffering.

It came within seconds.

"IT'S HERE! OPEN FIRE!"

As the group of heroes, young and old ran to their objective, they saw everyone with a gun raise it to the sky and start firing.

The sky had long since turned black and midnight coated pods were being dropped into the school's yard. When the pods hit, Grimm, way larger than before appeared, and started attacking.

Ren looked back and noticed that the Grimm were being held off quite easily at first. The bullets were gouging holes from them and they turned back into shadows when they were beaten. However, those unlucky enough to have a physical weapon saw the devastating effects that the Shadow Grimm had.

Blades would pass right through the Grimm's body and start corroding, bludgeons would strike empty air and start dripping onto the pavement, shields would rust and peel at an alarming rate. The weapons would begin to fall apart seconds after the strike, leaving the men weaponless and at the mercy of the Shadow Grimm, who latched onto their victims and stared into their souls as their body was forcibly turned to stone.

The machines weren't doing any better. All around them, Elysian Knights were powering down and falling to pieces while the massive Elysian Paladins were melting into puddles, leaving only a stone pilot with his screaming face frozen in time.

"Guys we need to help them!" Ren shouted.

Juane's mouth dropped in horror. "They're turning to stone..."

"There's no time to save them! After them, it will be us! And the children need to make it out of this!" Ozpin shouted.

Ren waved them on. "Go! I'll stay and help out." He readied his Storm Flowers and started firing at the massive horde of Shadow Grimm.

Soon, Juane, Nora, Phyrra, and their children stood beside him.

"What are you doing?" he scolded.

Nora put her shoulder against his. "Helping you crabby pants. If your turning to stone then so are we. Teammates stick together remember?"

"Thats correct." Phyrra agreed.

Juane waved the others to keep going. "Yeah. A team means that we're friends till the bitter end man." he patted his friend's shoulder.

"Thanks guys. Let's hope they can do this." Ren smiled and got ready to fight what could be his last battle.

Drake and Silver closed the large double doors to the room they were in. "Damnit." Ozpin muttered. "I thought we had more time."

"Well we don't so hurry this up Ozpin." Yang spat out, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Here." Ozpin opened a door into what looked like a walk in closet. "There are armored suits in there that they will need if their equipment is to last the passage."

Minutes later, all the kids had changed into matching, skintight black jumpsuits. The white armored pieces were shoulder plates, thigh plates, and various pieces around the midsection.

"You children are going to save the world. We're going to send you into the past to help defeat an evil that your parents could have defeated easier with help." Ozpin looked at the children who were suited up and ready.

"You... have no questions? No complaints or anything?"

The teens looked between each other and collectively shook their heads. "Why would we?" Helena asked. "You explained it pretty well and you asked us to save the world."

"Our parents did it." Rusty looked over at his mothers. "Why cant we?"

Ozpin nodded and took a step forward when the entire building shook. He fell to the floor, dropping a pocket watch into the center of the room.

"Shit! The doors!" Virgil yelled as he and the others went to hold the doors shut.

Ozpin went to stand but the building shook again. "The watch! All of you grab it at once and it will take you to when you need to be!"

Pieces of the building were raining down on them as the kids scrambled to grab the time device. Hands clasped the metal watch until they all were holding it.

"Press the button!" Ozpin yelled.

Opal looked over at their parents, who were looking back at them, crying in both pain and pride. She could see the Shadow Grimm clawing at their backs through the crack in the doors and their bodies were quickly turning to stone. She saw the smile that her parents had on their faces and closed her eyes, not willing to see any more. Her thumb drifted over the button and pushed it, causing them to fall.

They fell into the twisted void of time and space, leaving everything they knew behind in a place where it was already gone


End file.
